musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Steven Goldmann
Steven Goldmann is a Canadian music video director. Music Videos Directed 90s Videos *455 Rocket *A Dozen Red Roses *All the Good Ones Are Gone *Anything for Love *Back in the Saddle *Bad Day for Trains *Billy Can't Read *Blink of an Eye *Born in the U.S.A. (live) *Cheap Whiskey *Clown in Your Rodeo *Coming Back to Haunt Me *Confessin' My Love *Crush *Darned If I Don't (Danged If I Do) *Deep Down *Did I Shave My Back For This? *Fallin' Never Felt So Good *Five O'Clock Hero *From Here to Eternity *He Would Be Sixteen *Heart Half Empty *He's Got You *Home Ain't Where His Heart Is (Anymore) *How Long Gone *I Can See Arkansas *I Can Still Feel You *I Didn't Know My Own Strength *I Have to Surrender *I Meant to Do That *I Should Have Been True *I Think About You *I Want My Goodbye Back *I Won't Lie *I'll Go On Loving You *I'm On Your Side *I'm Still Dancin' with You *(If You're Not In It For Love) I'm Outta Here! *It's About Time *Just Another Heartache *Let Me Into Your Heart *Let That Pony Run *Let There Be Love *Life #9 *Life Goes On *Listenin' to the Radio *Little Man *Living in a Moment *Maybe Not Tonight *My Baby Loves Me *No One Needs to Know *Nobody's Girl *Nobody's Gonna Rain on My Parade *Not That Different *Now I Know *Now That I Found You *On a Good Night *One Good Man *One Solitary Tear *Ordinary Love *Places I've Never Been *Pop a Top *Radio Active *Safe in the Arms of Love *Shake the Sugar Tree *She Dreams *She Wants to Be Wanted Again *Slave to the Habit *Slow Me Down *Some Things Are Meant to Be *Somebody's Leavin' *Somewhere in the Vicinity of the Heart *Spilled Perfume *Standing Tall *Take It Like a Man *That's How You Know (When You're in Love) *That's My Baby *The Better to Dream of You *The Day She Left Tulsa (In a Chevy) *The Likes of Me *The River and the Highway *The Rock *The Secret of Life *There's a New Kid in Town *This Is Me Missing You *This Kiss *Too Good to Be True *Walking Away a Winner *What Else Can I Do *What Made You Say That *When a Woman Loves a Man *When My Ship Comes In *When You Walk in the Room *Where Do I Go to Start All Over *Where I Used to Have a Heart *With You *You Can't Lose Me *You Lay a Whole Lot of Love on Me *You Walked In *You Win My Love *You Wouldn't Say That to a Stranger *You're Easy on the Eyes 2000s Videos *A Good Man *Belongs to You *Break Down Here *Broken *Come Home Soon *Drive (For Daddy Gene) *Helplessly, Hopelessly *I Wear Your Love *I'm Tryin' *It's Alright to Be a Redneck *Journey On *Karma *Long Black Train *Love Sweet Love *Moments *More *Only God (Could Stop Me Loving You) *Red Dirt Road *That'd Be Alright *Wake Up Older *What It Ain't Category:Directors